The present invention relates to a display and, particularly, to a display for traffic control applications.
Traffic control systems incorporating displays for controlling flow of vehicular and pedestrian traffic at intersections are well known. Such conventional systems comprise a network of displays, with each display comprising red, amber and green lights. Each display operates in a predetermined sequence in order to control traffic flow in a particular direction. The displays within the network are linked to a central control processor which is operable to control the network of displays so that traffic converging on a junction from different directions is able to negotiate the junction in an ordered manner.
These conventional traffic control systems can suffer problems, however, particularly when controlled traffic flows are bi-directional, and accidents can occur because the displays do not convey adequately the status of the opposing traffic flows.
The present invention seeks to provide for a display having advantages over known such displays.